


Is This the Best Time—?

by dreamlittleyo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: For seven years, Galactic President George Washington has guarded his relationship with his chief of staff. But no secret keeps forever.





	Is This the Best Time—?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aidennestorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidennestorm/gifts), [Face_of_Poe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Face_of_Poe/gifts).



> Part of a challenge with face_of_poe and aidennestorm (staying at/under 500 words is HARD). Prompt words: Song, Spend, Agency

He's listening to music when Alexander returns to their quarters.

A dozen more important things he should be doing, but instead Washington is sitting in his favorite chair, gaze drifting out the viewport. He shifts his focus from the familiar field of stars surrounding the station, turning to watch Alexander seal the door.

The small room feels cozier with both of them inside. Even the president of the Galactic Republic only merits so much space.

Alexander pauses before asking, "Is this Gol'a riih?"

"M'orr kil' Afre," Washington corrects. He's impressed. Wrong song, right composer. Considering Alexander had no ear for this music when they met, that's a feat.

"Is this really the time for Brakiri opera?"

"What better time is there?"

"George." Alexander dons a thin veneer of calm. "The rep from the internal affairs agency will be here _tomorrow_. We have a matter of hours to move my things out of your quarters."

Washington stands and crosses the room without hurry. A perplexed expression furrows Alexander's brow, but he offers no protest when Washington frames his face and leans down to kiss him, long and slow.

Of course Alexander is trying to be pragmatic. They've managed to keep their relationship secret nearly as long as Washington's been in office. That the interstellar news service has finally gotten its teeth in the story feels... inevitable. They're lucky they made it this long without an internal investigation. A man cannot carry on a romantic affair with his chief of staff and hope to remain undiscovered indefinitely.

They could cover their tracks and continue the charade for a time, but then what?

"Stay." Washington doesn't let go of Alexander when the kiss ends. "Leave your things. Let the investigator see us for who we are."

"They could suspend you," Alexander protests. "They could force your resignation."

"In which case my appointed deputy-chief of the senate takes the oath of office. Angelica would do a _fine job_ finishing out my term."

"You're serious." Hamilton gawps at him and takes a step back. Out of range.

Washington lets his hands fall to his sides. "For seven years we've been hiding. I can't spend the entire rest of my life pretending you mean nothing to me. It's time to face the consequences."

"Even if the consequences end your political career?"

"Even so," Washington agrees. Then, hesitating only a moment, he squares his shoulders and says, "Alexander, however this ends... Will you do something for me?"

"Anything."

Exasperation pulls a short laugh from Washington's chest. "Don't say that until you've heard my request."

Alexander just blinks at him expectantly, quiet for this one rare instant.

Washington's heart beats faster with anticipation, and he embraces the rush of adrenaline. One step forward puts him close enough to take both Alexander's hands in his own.

Then, staring down at Alexander's hands instead of looking him in the eye, Washington makes himself say the words out loud. "Marry me?"

When he finally raises his head, his boy is smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I also hang out **[over on Dreamwidth](https://dreamlittleyo.dreamwidth.org/)** if that is a place anyone still goes. In the rare instance I'm inspired to post things that aren't fic--or participate in wider fandom happenings--that's where you'll find me. :D


End file.
